


Pack Street: Tongue Twisted

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dates gone wrong, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Species Specific Customs.Companion fic to Tongue TiedAnneke and Wolter both have a date tonight. When Anneke's date surprises her with something she definitely doesn't consent to, things go south.





	Pack Street: Tongue Twisted

Tonight was the night!

I grinned, idly shuffling through my apartment and trying to find something fun to take with me. My brother and I had both scored a date tonight, so we were gonna get laid, which always put us in a good mood.

My date was a nice hunk of a hyena. A little plain as far as fetishes went, as far as he'd admit to me, but hey: The dick pics he'd sent were enough to sway me over to the idea of fooling around.

I eyed through some bottles of lube, and swiped a travel sized bottle of the fake cum stuff. Yeah, that'll do nicely. Maybe he'd be into anal?

…Of course he would be. Boys loved anal, I was pretty sure of it. I glanced over to Wolter, who was getting ready for his own date. “Hey, are the condoms over there?”

He glanced up at me, from his place picking out massage oils. “Uh…”

My brother quickly glanced around, and threw a wrapped packet at me. It bounced off my chest, and I quickly scooped it off the floor, slipping it into my pocket.

“Thanks.”

“You got it,” he mumbled. He was probably trying to make the most of his date, too: When we both went out, we liked to get together at the end of the night to compare. Well, it was more of a 'Who was more of a sex machine' kind of deal, purely for bragging rights.

But hey, that was what siblings were for, right?

I figured I probably didn't need much more then that for my date. After all, I was pretty fuckin' smoking hot if I had to say so myself, right? Plus, I didn't really need to scare away mister-boy-next-door by getting too fun too fast, if I could coax him into something of a follow-up.

I skipped out the door. “Later, bro!”

“Later, sis!”

I was so gonna kick his ass in the date department tonight. The title of sex-machine would be mine for the week!

I grinned.

 

 

 

As it turned out, this was an actual date, which I thought was cute. He'd brought me to an actual restaurant, and everything. Definitely not what I was used to, but hey. It's not like you could turn down free food, right?

He cleaned up nicely, too. As a guy, he was smaller then a female hyena, but he was still bigger then I was. Like myself, he hadn't really bothered dressing formally.

And I was okay with that. Clothes were meant to be taken off, at the end of the night.

I leaned forward at the table, smirking at him. “Y'know, I have to admit. This is the first time a boy has sent me dick pics and also taken me out to a restaurant after.”

He returned it, although it seemed a little nervous. “What, should I not have done that?”

I considered it. “Mm… Nah, it's fine. I mean, we could have skipped the date and just screwed like animals in the back of your car if you REALLY wanted--”

He laughed. “Whoa, whoa! I figured you'd be into seeing the goods, but I still wanna do this thing relatively right, you know?” He seemed to relax at the news I wasn't holding anything against him. “Besides, a girl like you needs her energy, right?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

I snorted. “Oh, yeah. As much as I like the whole 'lying there like a dead fish' thing, it's a lot more fun to participate. Maybe you like that, huh? You like the idea of me holding you down and riding you from up top?”

He held up his paws in surrender. “Jeez, Anneke. Can't you at least wait through dinner?”

I glanced at an approaching waiter, who was approaching our table. Most predators had moved over to bug protein after civilization had decided eating people was a no-no, but Aardwolves like myself had always been insectivores. Made me really appreciate the menu choices in places like this. “Yeah, yeah. I guess I can sate my first hunger before I sate my second,” I replied. I couldn't quite keep the smirk down, though.

This was turning out to be a pretty fun night, after all.

 

 

 

The food was pretty good. I mean, sure, it was no termite-treats, but basically nowhere sold those anymore. Apparently, the termites kept eating through what they were trying to raise them in. At least, last I'd heard.

My date had finished his food, too. He'd gone for some fish thing I didn't have a taste for. I had to say, the actual date part of dinner wasn't that bad, either. Mostly since I got to fluster him by describing in detail all the fun things I was gonna do to him when we got home.

I'd already convinced him to spend the night at my place. Wolter's date was pretty near where we lived, so he was gonna stay with whoever it was he was sleeping with tonight. I would have done the same, but hey: If my one night stand turned out kinkier then expected, I'd rather be at home with all my toys.

He insisted on paying, and we found our way to his car. “You remember what I said earlier? You. Me. Screwing in the back seat. Still totally an option.”

He laughed again. “Man, I don't think I've ever met a girl so eager to get into my pants,” he admitted as he pulled the car out of park and started to drive us home. I leaned back in the passenger seat- I was never really fond of seat belts, for a long time.

Well, until Wolter pointed out it was kind of a little like bondage. I was down for that.

We chatted aimlessly about nothing in particular on the short trip home. Well, it was about sex, but in an aimless sort of way. He did surprise me with one thing on the way there, though…

“No shit?” I asked, surprised. I could tell he was nervous, glancing between me and the road.

“Y-yeah, uh. I mean, if that's not too weird--”

“Not even, man! Yeah, I will totally bend you over and fuck your brains out for a while, as long as I get a little penetration too.”

The hyena laughed, and I did too. Apparently, he was into pegging. Who knew?

He pulled up to a parking spot, and we got out. My apartment was just up ahead. As we walked, I playfully bumped his hip with mine. “Ready for the best part of the night, stud?”

He grinned. “Almost. Just got one last thing, if I wanna make this right.”

I peeked up at him. Even if he was small for a hyena, he was still taller then me. “Yeah? What--”

He kissed me. With tongue.

I froze in place. Then, I recoiled, pushing him away from me. “W-whoa! What the fuck do you think you're doing?” I demanded.

He stared at me. “What-?”

I crossed my arms. “You do NOT kiss an aardwolf with tongue without permission, dipshit. You're a hyena, shouldn't you know this?” Aardwolves were a subspecies of hyena. You'd think he'd know something about his relative species.

He stared at me. “Uh…”

I took a deep breath. “Nope. No, I- I can't do this tonight. Not now.” I leaned forward, and put a paw on his. “Maybe we can bang some other time, but… I gotta get over this, for now. See you later.”

I turned tail, and went inside.

 

 

 

Fuck. I slumped back against the bed, carelessly knocking a humpable toy of Wolter's to the floor.

God, I felt awful. Meaningless sex was one thing- It was, in fact, meaningless. But kissing?

Well, that was kind of important to me.

A lot of species retained customs from the old days, as long as they didn't hurt anybody. Aardwolves were one of them- Back in the wild, we had used our long, long tongues like anteaters to dip inside termite nests.

But, since we didn't really have to hunt for food like that after we did the whole 'civilization' thing and could just farm bugs, we found other uses for our tongues. Kissing.

A lot of aardwolves, myself and Wolter included, thought that kissing was something special. I think the custom might have started back when two lovers shared a kiss when sharing food, but who even knew. All I knew was that a long, deep kiss, tongues intertwined… That was really fucking intimate. The kind of thing you gave to someone you actually wanted to do more then sleep with.

Not something it was okay to just take. Even aardwolves that would kiss other mammals freely usually wouldn't use tongue.

I felt kind of like garbage. Well, not the usual kind of fun, carefree garbage that I usually was. More like the 'Getting hung up over something nobody else cares about and screwing my date over in the non-fun way' kind of garbage.

I hoped Wolter was at least having a good time.

I had nearly gotten over my little self-loathing session and was starting to fall asleep when Wolter stumbled in, looking just as depressed as I was.

He stared at me.

I stared at him.

“I thought you were gonna have your date over,” he pointed out.

“I thought you were gonna stay at your date's place,” I pointed out in return.

He groaned, flopping down on the bed next to me. “Date didn't really go all that well,” he admitted.

I leaned over, pulling my twin into a hug, brushing his fur down. He didn't object. “Yeah, mine neither,” I admitted in return.

He gently nuzzled into my chest. “Yeah. It was going pretty well. She was into me, and we were just about to get laid, when she surprised me. I was this close to getting laid when--”

“When your date kissed you?” I guessed.

He peeked up at me from his place in my arms. “Yeah. Yeah, she did. How did you-?”

“Like I said… My date didn't go so well, either.”

He gave a strained laugh. “Fuck me, right? Fuck us.”

Yeah. That was pretty much how I felt, too. I just hugged him a little tighter. He kept going.

He closed his eyes, mumbling softly into my chest. “It feels… When we aren't comfortable with something so simple- It feels like we're wrong.”

“I know,” I murmured back to him. I didn't have any answers for him. I felt the same way. “But, hey.”

He glanced up at me. “Hey what?”

“At least you get to sleep with an awesomely hot aardwolf chick at the end of the night either way.”

He snorted, shoving me away. “Ugh, you had to go there,” he grumbled lightheartedly.

“Hey, I'm just saying, I'm a great catch! You're lucky I let you into my bed.”

“YOUR bed? We both pay half the rent!”

“My half of the rent is just better.”

“Oh, how is it better-”

We bickered like siblings for a while about nothing even remotely important.

When he fell asleep in my arms content, though, I knew I had done the right thing.


End file.
